


Стандартное отделение

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Он обещает себе, что это будет последний раз...





	Стандартное отделение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Standard Division](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365568) by [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire). 



Каждый раз, когда Джейми Мэдрокс обещает себе, что это больше не повторится, он уверен в своём решении. Он уверен в нём, когда обнаруживает, что барабанит по столешнице, а Рэйн бросает на него взгляды, в которых ясно читается пожелание угомониться. Или убраться куда-нибудь. Джейми считает это пожелание вполне понятным.  
Так что он уходит. Он уходит, всё ещё уверенный.  
Он уверен в нём, когда сидит в баре, потягивая один напиток два часа, и наконец осознаёт, что его сосед заигрывает с ним, мягко улыбаясь Джейми и касаясь его рукой.  
Он уверен в нём, когда говорит «спасибо, но нет» и выходит на улицу, в холодный ночной воздух. И он подумывает взять такси, но его дом всего в паре кварталов, так что это выглядит лишней тратой денег.  
Он уверен в нём, когда запирает за собой дверь и задёргивает шторы, чтобы укрыться от мира. Бросает одежду на пол, раздеваясь по дороге в спальню — пока на нём не остаётся ничего. Кровать не заправлена, но это неважно.  
Он хлопает ладонью по стене — с как раз достаточным усилием, достаточным нажимом. В конце концов, это далеко не первый раз. И затем клон возникает перед ним, такой же обнажённый, но с высокомерной ухмылкой. Они все в последнее время так ухмыляются, и Джейми понимает, что это должно его взволновать, что он должен сказать Ксавье или, господи помилуй, Мойре, но он просто не может заставить себя позвонить им. И даже если бы заставил, он не знает, как начать этот разговор.  
Он ничего не говорит, нет нужды — лишь ложится на кровать лицом вниз и с колотящимся сердцем ждёт. Момент неуверенности, что становится всё дольше и дольше раз от раза. Но затем кровать прогибается под весом клона, опустившегося между его разведённых ног, и пальцы, скользкие и холодные, проникают внутрь.  
Машинальная грубая подготовка не занимает много времени, прежде чем пальцы исчезают, и внутрь, сменив их, проталкивается что-то крупнее, твёрже. Он крепче вцепляется в одеяло. Резкая вспышка боли, прежде чем член клона погружается полностью, за один раз.  
Без промедления, не давая возможности подстроиться, клон начинает двигаться, вбиваясь в едва подготовленное тело, и их яйца трутся друг об друга. Джейми раздвигает ноги шире, чуть приподнимает бёдра, и от смены угла его уносит каждый раз. И звук, рвущийся из его горла, утопает в подушке.  
Тишину нарушают лишь тяжёлое дыхание и глухие шлепки, с которыми соприкасается скользкая от пота кожа. Его член дрожит, зажатый между кроватью и телом, но ему не нужно дотрагиваться до себя, никогда не нужно, и когда другой он, вновь надавив на простату, доводит его до оргазма, простыня под животом становится скользкой от спермы.  
Его собственный оргазм провоцирует разрядку клона, и Джейми чувствует, как его член дёргается внутри, чувствует, с каким трудом он выходит.  
Он поглощает клона сразу после этого, в его разум вливаются воспоминания о тесной заднице, о дрожащем теле и вкусе пота на коже.  
И Джейми обхватывает себя руками и обещает себе, что это будет последний раз.


End file.
